


Прогулки по стеклу

by Mozilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Чтобы проверить свои подозрения, Ичиго отправляется в собственный внутренний мир.





	Прогулки по стеклу

Когда Ичиго впервые обнаружил синяк на ноге, то не слишком удивился. Подумаешь, ударился обо что-то. Когда на следующий день, он заметил царапину на запястье, то уже задумался о том, откуда она могла взяться. А вот когда прямо с утра он обнаружил, что у него разбита губа, то начал подозревать что-то неладное. Вариантов было, в общем-то, немного. Либо ночью, пока он спал, кто-то заходил в комнату и бил его, либо он внезапно стал лунатиком, либо… Он вздохнул. Сегодняшний вечер ему явно придется провести в медитации. Вряд ли было что-то, что он ненавидел сильнее, но иного способа попасть в свой внутренний мир он не знал. Конечно, и медитация могла не сработать, шансы были где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и это дико раздражало Ичиго. У него в свою собственную голову и то не всегда попасть получалось, а кто-то явно повадился из нее сбегать. Беспредел.  
Три часа бездарно потраченного времени так и не помогли ему погрузиться в свой внутренний мир, и засыпал он с опаской. Нехорошие предчувствия его не обманули, с утра он обнаружил, что у него сломаны два пальца на левой руке.  
— Ублюдок, я убью тебя, — бормотал он, шипя от боли, пока ему накладывали гипс.  
Воспользовавшись возможностью не идти в школу, Ичиго весь день провел в позе лотоса. В первом часу ночи, еле распутав окончательно затекшие конечности, он решил просто не спать. Ближе к утру, это решение уже не казалось ему слишком удачным, но менять что-то было поздно. На уроках он клевал носом, получил замечание и завалился спать, едва переступив порог своего дома. Разглядывая внушительный кровоподтек на бедре, обнаружившийся сразу же после того, как он встал, Ичиго окончательно убедился в том, что либо он внезапно на семнадцатом году жизни стал лунатиком, либо, пока он спит, Хичиго шляется где-то в его теле. И это его совершенно не устраивало. Поэтому к следующей попытке пробраться в свой внутренний мир он подошел обстоятельно. Предупредил, чтобы в комнату никто не заходил, запер дверь, под задницу подложил подушечку, приоткрыл окно, поставил рядом водички. Видимо, подушечка сыграла решающую роль, потому что через какое-то время он обнаружил, что сидит на окне перевернутого небоскреба и пялится в плывущие по небу облака.  
— Ага, — обрадовался Ичиго, вскочил на ноги и заорал во всю силу своих легких. — Хи-чи-го! Тащи сюда свою пустую задницу, ублюдок!  
Как ни странно, но Пустой и правда явился на зов, встал напротив и оскалился.  
— Король, какими судьбами? Тебе опять потребовалась моя сила? Сам не справляешься, слабак?  
— Вполне справляюсь, — оборвал его Ичиго. — И силы достаточно. Что я продемонстрирую тебе прямо сейчас, сволочь! — с этими словами он бросился на противника, на ходу вытаскивая меч.  
Пустой довольно захохотал, ему явно нравилось такое развлечение. Отскочив в сторону от слишком прямолинейной атаки, он раскрутил над головой свой меч и отправил его к Ичиго, целясь в ноги. Куросаки подпрыгнул и вновь кинулся в атаку. Несколько следующих минут они кружили друг около друга, обмениваясь ударами. И тишина прерывалась только лязгом мечей и их тяжелым дыханием. А потом Пустой отпрыгнул в сторону и, закинув меч на плечо, скривился.  
— Ты не хочешь драться. Нахрена ты сюда пришел? Я же могу воспользоваться моментом, и, — он молниеносно оказался позади Ичиго и сжал его шею, — больше ты отсюда не уйдешь.  
Ичиго вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом опустил меч и, не вырываясь из захвата, поднял голову так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза нависшему над ним Хичиго.  
— Мы же договорились, — с досадой сказал он. — Почему ты никогда не держишь слово?  
— Потому что я Пустой! — ухмыльнулся Хичиго и, развернув Куросаки к себе лицом, впился в его губы жестким поцелуем. Тот что-то протестующее замычал, но в ту же секунду вцепился в плечи Хичиго, жадно притягивая его к себе поближе.  
Пустой быстро срывал с него одежду, уже не целовал, а кусал губы, его прикосновения были совершенно не ласковые, он сжимал руки до синяков, царапал ногтями бока, а потом с силой надавил на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени. Ичиго практически рухнул на окно, схватился за бедра Пустого, и сам нетерпеливо взял в рот возбужденный член, заглотил сразу до основания, не рассчитал своих сил, выпустил и закашлялся. Хичиго рванул его за волосы, поднимая голову, не давая отдышаться, и вновь толкнулся внутрь, глубоко, так, что у Ичиго выступили на глазах слезы. Не давая Куросаки двигаться, Пустой начал вбиваться в него, с каждым толчком касаясь головкой горла. Ичиго цеплялся за него, как можно шире открывая рот, чтобы не задеть нежную кожу зубами, дышал с трудом, но не вырывался. Наконец вжав лицо Ичиго себе в пах, Хичиго полностью загнал член в него, и, содрогнувшись, кончил. Куросаки забился в жесткой хватке, пытаясь все проглотить и одновременно сделать хоть один вдох. Пустой оттолкнул его от себя, Ичиго рухнул на пол и согнулся от кашля, жадно глотая свежий воздух и смаргивая выступившие слезы.  
— Хорошо, — Хичиго присел рядом. — Считай, что извинения приняты.  
— Черт, — хрипло пробормотал Ичиго, утирая струйку спермы, стекающую из уголка рта. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу приходить чаще.  
— Сейчас же ты пришел, — возразил Хичиго и потянулся к нему, дотрагиваясь до живота, спуская руку ниже, накрывая ладонью стоящий член.  
— Сейчас… была причина, — простонал Ичиго.  
— Сволочь, значит, я недостаточная причина? — движения руки стали жесткими, как будто Пустой не столько хотел доставить наслаждение, сколько причинить боль. А Ичиго плавился в ощущениях. Вздрагивал от прикосновений, метался, рвано дышал и стонал, не переставая. А уж когда Хичиго наклонился и лизнул головку, то Ичиго вскрикнул, дернулся и кончил, пачкая губы Пустого спермой. Хичиго ухмыльнулся и облизнулся.  
— Ты, как всегда, слишком быстр, Король, — насмешливо сказал он.  
— Ублюдок, — прошипел Ичиго, краснея.  
— Зато это значит, что ты мне не изменял, — Пустой по-прежнему ухмылялся и неторопливо облизывал пальцы. Ичиго наблюдая за ним, чувствовал, что скоро будет готов к еще одному заходу.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты извращенец? — заржал Хичиго, поймав его взгляд. — Возбуждаешься от своего собственного отражения.  
— Кто бы говорил, — недовольно парировал Ичиго.  
— Ну, у меня-то и выбора нет. Либо ты, либо Зангецу. Из этих двух вариантов я все же предпочитаю тебя. Выйти-то я отсюда не могу, — пожал плечами Пустой.  
— Стоп, — встрепенулся Ичиго. — Не можешь выйти?  
— Идиот. Если бы мог, стал бы я тут сидеть, думаешь? — скривился Пустой.  
— Врешь, — убежденно сказал Куросаки. — Ты же шляешься в моем теле, пока я сплю!  
— Запомни, — Хичиго наклонился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Если я когда-нибудь смогу выбраться отсюда и занять твое тело, я больше никогда его не верну, — его тон был холодным и опасным. Ичиго невольно поежился, понимая, что он говорит правду. — Но, возможно, — Хичиго отстранился и растянулся на стекле, — я иногда буду заглядывать к тебе на потрахаться. Сосешь ты классно.  
— Сволочь! — Ичиго со всей силы врезал ему в лицо, но кулак попал в окно. Хичиго уже растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя только улыбку, как Чеширский кот, да издевательский смех, разносящийся вокруг.  
— Заходи почаще, Король, — прошептал ветер и даже мерцающая в воздухе улыбка исчезла.  
— Сволочь, — растерянно повторил Ичиго и, сосредоточившись, скользнул в реальный мир.

За завтраком Ичиго был рассеян и мрачно рассматривал свежую царапину на тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Отец, — позвал он задумчиво. — Скажи, а у нас в семье никто не страдал лунатизмом?  
— О, Масаки! Масаки, посмотри на нашего сына! Он весь в тебя! — отец кинулся к портрету, обливаясь слезами. — Я помню, как грациозно ты падала с лестницы, гуляя во сне! А теперь эта прекрасная участь суждена и нашему сыну!  
Ичиго закрыл глаза и выругался про себя. Его жизнь только что стала еще интереснее.  
Куросаки Ичиго, 17 лет. Цвет волос: рыжий. Цвет глаз: карий. Род занятий: ученик старшей школы и шинигами. Страдает лунатизмом.


End file.
